narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibana Hatake
Hibana Hatake is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake, who was the 6th Hōkage at the time she was alive. Kakashi has been quoted as saying "Hibana's death affected him and was a factor in stepping down from Hōkage." Background Hibana Hatake was born to Kakashi and her unnamed mother and raised by Kakashi. Her mother died following her birth, leaving her with only one parent, but she was raised well by Kakashi who promised a much better childhood than Naruto or Konohamaru and he delivered on that promise. Kakashi managed to fill the role of Hōkage and the role of parent at the same time, a feat Naruto has yet to fully succeed in doing, but made sure his daughter wasn't held in higher regard because of his position. He wanted her to have a normal childhood. Despite this, Hibana's childhood was less than normal, first with her being born blind in her right eye, then starting at her 6th birthday when she developed a Sharingan in her left eye. Concerned, Kakashi took her to Obito Uchiha to ask him what was going on. Obito explained that some of his blood from his eye still remained within Kakashi's body and affected his DNA enough to allow Hibana to develop the Sharingan. Kakashi returned home and would use his experience to teach Hibana how to use the Sharingan, also discovering that her Chakra Nature was Earth Release. When Hibana began to enroll in the Ninja Academy, Kakashi took extra time to take Hibana to friends of his that were Earth Release masters and helped her learn various Earth Release techniques, as well as teaching her the few he knew. Because he helped her learn, Hibana was capable of performing over a dozen Earth Release techniques by the time she was a Genin. Upon graduating the Ninja Academy at age 10, she became a Genin and was put in Squad 3, also known as Team Kurai. This team consisted of her, Senjin Kyuuba and Seikan Uchiha and was led by the Jōnin Kurai Hyūga. She trained with her team and they attempted the Chūnin exams, failing during the first test. They trained for two more years and did the Exams again, passing easily and being promoted. Senjin became Jōnin two years later and Hibana, with Seikan, followed a year after that. During a mission given to Hibana, Senjin, and Seikan to find the whereabouts of Kūiki Uchiha, Senjin was quickly dispatched and Hibana was pushed away. Seikan continued to fight Kūiki and began to use Fire Release: Supernova but Hibana quickly got in the way and took the hit, receiving fatal damage. As she collapsed onto Seikan, she explained that she had seen Kūiki's Mangekyō Sharingan Technique and that it would take the attack and strengthen it before returning it to Seikan and killing her. Hibana told Seikan that she couldn't bear to see her die when she had so much potential and died in Seikan's arms. Because of her death, Seikan awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan and was eventually able to defeat Kūiki. Post-Death During a mission where Seikan, Senjin, and Kūiki were sent out to the Land of Sound to speak with the Otokage, Orochimaru, the three had extra time and asked Orochimaru to show them one Forbidden Technique for each of them, which he agreed to. For Senjin, Orochimaru demonstrated Binding Snake Glare Spell, wrapping a nearby plant in snakes. For Kūiki, Orochimaru started to do something but Kūiki said he didn't want to see that one, having read Orochimaru's mind with his Sharingan. Finally, Orochimaru asked Seikan what she wanted to see and she responded with a technique that surprised him. She asked him to use Edo Tensei, Impure World Reincarnation. She wanted to see Hibana one more time. Orochimaru said he needed DNA to do it and Seikan took off her necklace. On the end of it was a glass ball filled with red liquid that Seikan said was blood from Hibana. Orochimaru used it and revived Hibana, who was quickly embraced by Seikan and Senjin. Kūiki stayed back but apologized to Hibana for what happened. Hibana said it was okay and had Kūiki use his Lightning Release: Image Capture Flash to take a picture of the three together. He quickly did and then pulled an empty scroll from his backpack, flashing the picture onto it, then using Yin-Yang Release: Perfect Duplication to create and exact copy of the scroll. He gave one to Seikan and one to Senjin. Hibana told them it was amazing seeing them again, but she didn't want to see them go where she was for a long time and then gave Orochimaru the ok to release the jutsu, and Hibana waved them goodbye again. Abilities Ninjutsu Being the daughter of the 6th Hōkage, and the wielder of a Sharingan, Hibana was an expert at Ninjutsu, though she mostly learned Earth Release Techniques. Most of her Earth Release Techniques were learned from an unnamed Earth Release Master that she trained with as a child, but her other Nature Release Techniques and a handful of her Earth Release Techniques were learned from her father. Hibana invented a few techniques of her own, like her Earth Release: Daichi Funsai no Arashi, her Earth Release: Wear and Tear, and her Earth Release: Crater. She also mastered her father's Purple Lightning technique and could use Chidori. Taijutsu Although her father tried to teach her Taijutsu, and even got help from Rock Lee, but she could barely use it, only succeeding in the very basics. Her only notable success with Taijutsu is her Earth Release: Crater where she managed to open the Gate of Opening and combine her Earth Release with the Front Lotus. She only used this technique once, trying to defeat an opponent who only used Taijutsu, and was injured by it bad enough that she swore to never use it again. Dōjutsu Hibana unlocked her Sharingan in her left eye at a young age, having inherited it from Obito's blood that was in Kakashi, but was also born blind in her right eye. Using her single Sharingan, Hibana was able to master many techniques and use Ninjutsu with ease, but was never able to master Taijutsu or Genjutsu. She never unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan, and Obito stated she would've been unable to receive the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as her Uchiha blood was extremely diluted.